Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an endoscopic treatment instrument.
Description of Related Art
In the related art, a basket forceps for collecting a calculus is known as an endoscopic treatment instrument that is attached to an endoscope to be used. The basket forceps for gathering a calculus is used for a treatment in which a calculus or the like is held and removed.
For example, Pamphlet of PCT International Publication No. WO2012/141213 discloses an endoscopic treatment instrument including a basket section formed by a plurality of elastic wires having a spiral shape.
A fragmentation device configured to fragment and remove a large calculus or the like in a body is also known. For example, Japanese Examined Patent Application, Second Publication No. S62-41724 discloses a fragmentation device having a coil-shaped flexible tube, a rigid distal end tip arranged on a distal end of the flexible tube, and a basket which is protruded from or retracted into an inside of the flexible tube.
The fragmentation device disclosed in Japanese Examined Patent Application, Second Publication No. S62-41724 has a plurality of clearance grooves configured to accommodate a plurality of basket wires forming a basket at a distal end tip thereof